Ambrose Bierce
Meigs County, Ohio |Fecha de fallecimiento = | 1914 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | México }}Ambrose Gwinett Bierce fue un editorialista, periodista, cuentista y escritor satírico estadounidense. Nació el 24 de junio de 1842 en Meigs County, Ohio (Estados Unidos). Desapareció misteriosamente en México en 1914. Su mejor obra conocida es el Diccionario del Diablo. Ambrose Bierce era bien conocido por el escritor estadounidense H.P. Lovecraft, que incluyó dos de los cuentos de Bierce entre sus favoritos. Su desaparición En octubre de 1913, Ambrose Bierce (entonces a la edad de 71) partió de Washington, DC, en un recorrido por los campos de batalla de la Guerra Civil Estadounidense. Continuó hacia el oeste y en diciembre cruzó la frontera de México. En Ciudad Juárez se unió al ejército de Pancho Villa en calidad de periodista observador. Bierce se sabe lo que pasó con el ejército de Pancho Villa en Chihuahua. Una carta a un amigo cercano, envió desde allí el 26 de diciembre 1913 es el último que se escuchó alguna vez de él. Bibliografía Libros * The Fiend's Delight (1873) * Cobwebs from an Empty Skull (1874) * The Dance of Death (con Thomas A. Harcourt y William Rulofson como William Herman) (1877) * Un habitante de Carcosa (1887) * Lo que pasó en el puente de Owl Creek (1891) * Cuentos de soldados y civiles (1891), Valdemar, 2003, ISBN 84-7702-438-3'' * Black Beetles in Amber (1892) * The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter (1892) * ¿Pueden suceder tales cosas? (1893), Valdemar, 2005, ISBN 84-7702-501-0 * Fantastic Fables (1899) * '' The shadow on the dial, and other essays (1909) '' * El diccionario del diablo (1911), Galaxia Gutenberg, 2005, ISBN 84-8109-359-9 * ''Collected Works (1909) * Write It Right (1909) * A Horseman in the Sky, A Watcher by the Dead, The Man and the Snake (1920)?? * A Vision of Doom: Poems by Ambrose Bierce (1980) Cuentos * The Haunted Valley (1871) * Un habitante de Carcosa (1888) * One of the Missing (1888) * La ventana tapiada (1891) * Chickamauga (Idem, 1891) * The Eyes of the Panther (1891) * El pastor de Haita (1891) * El hombre y la víbora (1891) * El dedo medio del pie derecho (1891) * Lo que pasó en el puente de Owl Creek (1891) * The Suitable Surroundings (1891) * A Tough Tussle (1891) * El acompañante del muerto (1891) * Desapariciones misteriosas (1893) * An Adventure at Brownville (1893) * A Baby Tramp (1893) * Bodies of the Dead (1893) * La muerte de Halpin Frayser (1893) * El famoso legado Gilson (1893) * John Bartine's Watch (1893) * Sucesos nocturnos en la Quebrada del Hombre Muerto (1893) * Un naufragio psicológico (1893) * El reino de lo Irreal (1893) * The Secret of Macarger's Gulch (1893) * La cosa maldita (1894) * A Vine on a House (1905) * The Moonlit Road (1907) * The time, The moon fought back (1911) * Beyond the Wall (1909) * A Diagnosis of Death (1909) * A Jug of Syrup (1909) * Partida de ajedrez (1909) * Staley Fleming's Hallucination (1909) * El desconocido (1909) * The Way of Ghosts (1909) * El caso del desfiladero de Coulter. * Una escaramuza en los puestos de avanzada. * The Applicant * The Baptism of Dobsho * A Bottomless Grave * The City of the Gone Away * The Coup de Grace * Curried Cow * The Failure of Hope and Wandel * George Thurston * A Holy Terror * Un jinete en el cielo. * El hipnotizador. * Una conflagración imperfecta. * El patriota ingenioso. * John Mortonson's Funeral * Jupiter Doke, Brigadier-General * Muerto en Resaca. * A Lady from Redhorse * The Little Story * The Major's Tale * The Man Out of the Nose * The Mocking-Bird * The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter * Mr Swiddler's Flip-Flap * Mi crimen favorito. * Aceite de perro. * One Kind of Officer * One of Twins * One Officer, One Man * One Summer Night * Parker Adderson, filósofo. * Perry Chumly's Eclipse * A Providential Intimation * The Race at Left Bower * A Resumed Identity * A Revolt of the Gods * Some Haunted Houses * A Son of the Gods * The Story of a Conscience * The Tail of the Sphinx * Visiones nocturnas. * El viudo Turmore. * An Arrest * Revenge Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos